onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 9
We sat under the tree. I was sat on Liam's lap, he was leaning under the big oak tree! Niamh started to climb the tree. I giggled "This brings back memories" Niamh quickly jumped down from the tree! Everyone gave us looks until Harry changed the subject "So how are you guys going to sneak into our party" he asked "well umm we were just going to sneak out ..." explained Justine "it's not that hard" giggled Rachel Last lesson was French "Niall quelle couleur sont les yeux de Rachel?" asked Miss berrelle "ummmm" Niall began before he stared into Rachel's eyes. Then he froze! "Niall?" Rachel whispered "shhh" Niall whispered placing a finger to her lips "ummm" Rachel whispered nervously with Niall's ahmd still on her lips "Niall Horan" shouted Miss Berelle. He quickly jumped out of his trance "yes miss?" he asked clearly forgetting what had happened in the last few minutes. I giggled! Justine's POV The next day me and Louis were sat under the tree where we normally sat at Lunch! I was laughing so much! Louis was so funny! He was just completely my type! "so I was thinking about auditioning for the school christmas play" Louis smiled "you should!" I smiled "but I was thinking you should audition with me!" he smiled! I was so completely shocked! "What?" i paused "no ... I couldn't ..." "Justine! Are you kidding me?you are amazing" he grabbed my hand and we stated into eachothers eyes ... He leaned in ... I swear he was about to kiss me ... Louis POV Justine was so beautiful and I thought it was so cute she didn't know he potential! "Justine! Are you kidding me? you are amazing" I exclaimed before grabbing her hand! I looked into her amazing sparkly brown eyes. I was about to kiss her ... "Hey guys" Rachel said when she walked over, me and Justine quickly jumped away "umm am I interrupting something?" asked Rachel I coughed "umm no ... No" I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed ... "Hurry Up!" Niamh moaned in a whisper "we are already late enough!" I was just putting on the last touch of mascara, I was making sure I looked perfect or Liam! "its only 9pm" I answered "yes and the party started at 8:30!" added Justine, I sighed "finished!" I smiled at myself in the mirror! "FINALY! Let's go!" Rachel whispered We went to knock on Maryanne's door and catching out Dorm Advisor, Carla, sneaking out! "where do you think you are going?" asked Rachel folding her arms, I giggled, it was funny that she was acting like authority "ummmm" Carla didn't have an answer. Carla then seemed to realise we were sneaking out too! " I won't tell if you don't tell" she whispered winking at us while Maryanne walked out of the room! We all snuck downstairs, including Carla, unknown to the fact that somebody was following us ... We went into the party firstly greeted by Josh and Lauren, they had just flew in so it wasnt hard for them to sneak in! I then saw Harry and Louis, Harry was a turtle and Louis was a carrot "how are turtles an carrots scary?" I asked giggling above the noise "well you see, Harry, is a turtle who has a phobia of carrots and me, being a carrot, doesn't realise that Harry has a phobia of Carrots so I am frightened of him because turtles normally eat carrots plus I cant ask him if he is going to eat me or not because carrots can't talk!" "I see you logic?" I wasnt sure if it was a statement or a question "you can talk" added Harry "fairys aren't scary" "that's what you think!" I giggled before walking off! After a few drinks we were all a little tipsy and we started to play spin the bottle unaware of the person watching in the shaddows! It landed on Rachel and Niall! Without any questions they walked off to the cupboard "…umm they might be a while" giggled Maryanne "we might aswell carry on playing!" which is what we did! Awkwardly, the bottle landed on Harry and then Niamh "No Way!" said Niamh and Harry in unison "Oh Come on!" I moaned "its not like you havent kissed before!" I accidently blurted out. Quickly I placed my hand infront of my mouth, Niamh and Harry glared at me "whoops?" I tried, they were still glaring "Wait What?" giggled Zayn and they were all laughing! "So that's what happened" Liam laughed, Liam was dressed as a hot vampire and was sitting as far away from Zayn as possible because Zayn was dressed as a spoon as Liam had a strange phobia of spoons! We were all laughing and having a good time but what we didn't know was the person lurking in the shaddows heard everything we said so before long, Niamh and Harry's little secret was spread around the whole school….. Category:Blog posts